


WHO KEEL DA WOORL!

by ThreeHats



Category: Doctor Who, Mad Max Series (Movies), Nanalan' (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you stabilize the shields?" she cried out to the small felt companion who had joined her on this trek through the fabric of time. The man who had loaned her this strange oblong time machine had told her that traveling with a companion was crucial when it came to time travel shenanigans. Apparently sexual tensions wasn't a must, but it was a bonus. Furiosa rather doubted there would be any sparks flying between her and her animated puppet friend. "Mona, do you hear me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHO KEEL DA WOORL!

**Characters:** Furiosa, Mona from Nanalan  
 **Location:** Inside the Tardis  
 **Scenario:** Gunfight at Dawn

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

\--

 

The TARDIS bucked and whined almost musically through the innumerable dimensions of temporal space as Furiosa guided it. Or rather, she believed she was guiding it. And while a great many of her firmly held beliefs had recently proven to have far weaker foundations than she had known, this was different.

For one, Furiosa had always been able to handle a vehicle. If something had wheels and an engine, it was practically second nature to her - something like instinct always kicked in, allowed her to hold a steady course through even the worst sandstorms. A raw, unconscious relationship always developed with her and her transport. Though none had fought her quite like this one.

"Did you stabilize the shields?" she cried out to the small felt companion who had joined her on this trek through the fabric of time. The man who had loaned her this strange oblong time machine had told her that traveling with a companion was crucial when it came to time travel shenanigans. Apparently sexual tensions wasn't a must, but it was a bonus. Furiosa rather doubted there would be any sparks flying between her and her animated puppet friend. "Mona, do you hear me?"

Somewhere in the inner workings of the TARDIS, Mona, a small poorly designed puppet girl, regretted her decision to leave her nan's house where it was safe and warm and she could play with Russell all day if it so pleased her. The strange bald lady with the metal arm had made it sound so exhilirating, going on this adventure! She was going to travel forward through time and plant a bunch of trees! But not just trees, every kind of seed she could get her hand on, too! But first they had to deal with the fact that they had flown straight into some sort of temporal storm that was causing them to be thrown way off course.

"OHHH! DA SHOOSHAAA!" Mona cried out over the painful ripping and buckling sounds emanating from the TARDIS' hull. She held out a furry green finger and poked at a console that displayed the craft's various colorful conditions in a handy bar chart format. The shields were an unpleasant red color. "DA HULL INTEGRITY GO OHHHH NOOOOO! RUSSER! RUSSER!"

"We don't have time to go back for your dog!" Furiosa barked. "If we don't get these seeds back to my time, we won't be able to rebuild the green place! All plantlife in the future is extremely limited due to the whole apocalypse thing!"

"WHO KEEL DA WOORL!" Mona asked curiously.

"Good question!" Furiosa leaned back, tendons in her neck growing visibly taut as she yanked back on one of the many random and seemingly ineffectual levers that dotted the TARDIS' controls. She had traveled back from her time in a desperate attempt to fix things. The TARDIS seemed to have a will and a mind of its own and had taken her to Mona's nan's garden, where she had found this young puppet child teaching her dog the names of the various fruits and vegetables that could be found there. She'd seemed like as good a choice as anyone to bring life back to a dead world. Furiosa had wished she'd spent the maybe ten extra minutes it would've taken to find a slightly better candidate. "If you can get the shields back online, we can make a safe landing! I hope!"

Furiosa was mostly speaking gobbledygook. Which was another important part of the whole time travel kit and kaboodle, as the wild eyed fellow who owned this blue box had informed her. The Doctor, as he had referred to himself, had stayed behind in Furiosa's timeline as their companion - an attractive young blonde woman named after a flower, which one was it again? Furiosa could hardly bring herself to remember - had wanted to see what the end of the world looked like. The blonde girl had complained vocally, saying it just looked like Scarborough pleasure beach without all the chavs. Furiosa hadn't understood a word, but imagined if she had she'd have been rather offended on behalf of her dead planet.

"DA SHEESHA ON GOOD TIME NOW!" Mona announced meaninglessly, and Furiosa felt the TARDIS' movements slow to a crawl. Sweat poured down her stress knotted brow, and she took loud breaths as she wrenched down on one of the larger levers available. She nodded as the noise of their moving turned into a low, self-satisfied hum. The TARDIS was in neutral. Mona sprang out from behind the TARDIS' main console, her legs just out of shot. Or rather, out of sight. "TARDIS GO WHOOOOSH!"

"Yes. TARDIS go whoosh." Furiosa echoed Mona's sentiment, turning her attention to the exit. She had sat at the helm of many a transport, however even driving the war rig had proven to be like shooting fish in a barrel compared to manipulating the veritable bronco that was the Doctor's means of transportation. "Let's see what's out there."

Mona and Furiosa stepped out into the burning heat of the desert. A white hot sun stared unblinking at them, forcing Furiosa to shield her eyes and try to make out their surroundings through the cracks in her metal digits. In front of her, a man stood with his back to her - his hair wild, beard unkempt, a half-eaten two-headed lizard still crammed in his mouth. His hands had been busy, however, and his attention had been stirred by the cacophonous arrival of the blue police box that now stood upon the sand dune behind him. In his left hand, he held the headless remains of his morning snack. In his right, a revolver that was more rust than weapon at this point. He turned and aimed it at her.

"Hold!" he grunted.

"OHHH! DA PEEEPOOOH!" Mona cried, pointing at the gun in the stranger's hand.

"Don't be afraid!" Furiosa commanded the two of them. She raised both hands in the air and nodded to Mona to do the same. She took a step toward the armed wild man, and strung her words with compassion the way she had learned from an old friend. "We've come to make things right. What's your name?"

The stranger stared blankly at her, as though her words were not in his tongue. He licked his lips, eyes twitching from Furiosa, to Mona, then back again. "Max. My name is Max."

Furiosa's jaw slackened and she froze in mid-step. This was her old friend. This was, indeed, Max.

But it was a good several days before they were supposed to meet.

Furiosa stood with a migraine the size of the time paradox she'd just caused, trying to figure it out. Meanwhile, Mona set about planting a field of strawberries in the middle of nowhere.

"OHHH DA SHOOSH. AND DA PEEPOOHH. OOOOHHH. WHASSA LOVELEE DAAAY!" she whispered to herself as she did so.


End file.
